Roses and Thorns
by more-fandoms-than-sense
Summary: Vera Thorn and Daniel Rose are two of Magneto's closest followers. But when their child is born a human, they have to run from the Brotherhood to save their son. That decision eventually alters the world, multiple times. This is the story of the Roses. MANY new characters. And a LOT of romance. And I will break your hearts into little pieces several times.


_School essay by Charlie Rose, Grade 11._  
 _Title: My Grandparents._

Daniel Rose was something we call an Unknown X. He was a mutant with powers discreet enough that he didn't realised them for a long time.  
Unbeknownst to him, he gained superhuman intellect when he was 12. A few months before several other kids in grade got their own, including his childhood love.  
Vera Thorn was less lucky. Her abilities made her appearance alter according to her mood. She left school to go into hiding with her family.  
Daniel grew up further, puberty was good to him in many ways, he became the centre of girls' attention, and many of them became the centre of his. This caused him to ignore his schoolwork to hang out with girls and go to drive through movies or whatever they did in the '60s. And he dropped out of high school due to failing grades.  
Once he was free of the academic obligations, he began finding his way in life. I won't go into the gory details all I'll say is that it was dark and dangerous, filled with dodgy characters and suspicious activities. And, eventually, he met a man named Magneto.  
I'm sure you've heard of Magneto, everyone has nowadays, but back then no one knew him. His Brotherhood of Mutants consisted of, like, three people, and Daniel Rose was one of them.  
Magneto was the one who told him about his abilities, about mutant kind in general, and in return, Daniel worshipped the ground Magneto walked on. Magneto was the one person who Daniel so much as liked.  
That is, until he met Vera again.  
Her abilities had taken time to master, to go from exploding in flames whenever she got a little grumpy, to her hair and nails turning red when she got really mad. It had taken her years to get enough control to interact with people without hurting them. But the first time she went into public, someone saw her hair go from the grey of worry to the blue of relief, and realised what she was. Needless to say, it was messy.  
It was her brother's idea to join the Brotherhood. Mikey had the ability to open small tears through space. Essentially, make little teleport doors. He had seen first hand what humans did to mutants, and wanted to give a little back. Vera agreed to accompany him just to keep him out of trouble, but that all changed when she saw Daniel.  
They fell in love, childhood sweethearts reunited! Proper romance-movie material!  
After 2 years, they got married, and not long after, they had Gabriel and Tabatha. Their beautiful green-eyed twins!  
They were happier than ever when Vera got pregnant again, this time she had a lovely little girl with the most interesting eyes, one was blue, like her father's, and the other purple, as Vera's had once been. They said it was a sign that one day, her abilities would be more powerful than either of the parents'! They asked Magneto to name the child, and he chose the name Elisabetta.  
But everything went wrong when they had their fourth child.  
Alexander Rose was truly a surprise. When he was born, the Brotherhood's essential tests were preformed as it they had with the older three, with one big difference. Alex's results came back negative.  
Alex was a human.  
And we all know what Magneto does to humans.  
To save their child, Vera and Daniel stole away with their small family in the dead of night, to the one place they knew would protect them.  
SHIELD.  
In return for everything they knew about the Brotherhood and the man himself, they were given the deepest stage of witness protection.  
And they thought they were safe. Just another young family living in the suburbs of an ordinary town. They now had five children, with the addition of little Kellianne, and were very happy.  
Until Christmas Eve, 1983. When a little birdie told the wrong person a little too much about that ordinary family.  
No one knows for sure who attacked the house, but whoever they were, they were rather dramatic.  
After sending two smoke bombs down the chimney, Ho Ho Ho, they came in through the windows, shooting anything that moved, and setting the house on fire when they were done.  
That was the last day Vera, Daniel, and little Alex ever saw.  
Somehow, Tabatha and Gabriel managed to get themselves and their two little sisters, out of the burning building and to the treehouse in the yard, which the bad guys didn't think to check.  
Assumed dead by the authorities, they were safe from their parents' murderers, but not from starvation.  
They lived on the streets for several hungry weeks before they found some good left in the horrible world they had been thrown into. That good was named Aunt Stephi.  
After her mutant nephew had been murdered along with his entire family, she had opened her doors, in kindness, to any that needed a bed and a meal, mutant or otherwise. And it was there that they spent the next five years, for they now had their own abilities that they had trouble hiding.  
Gabriel, who was now called Sparky, had ability over static electricity, harmless to humans, but could charge any handheld device in seconds. With the physical aspect of little lightning bolts in his hair and eyes, he could scare the living daylights out of people.  
Tabby had minor super speed that she never used.  
And it took another three years for Betta to realise that the bedtime stories she told Kelli were becoming real.

 **A\N**  
 **This is an idea I've had for a while now, and I've got it planned up to basically the fourth generation. Hence the fact that this essay is by someone who won't come in for ages.**  
 **This chapter will probably go under major editing later, but for now I just wanted to get it started.**  
 **Please give constructive criticism!**  
 **~Quill.**


End file.
